¿Sentimientos?
by Abigail Haruno 27
Summary: El estaba consiente de que era el maldito corazón el que le dolía. El estaba consiente de que la misma chica a la cual llamo molestia hace más de cuatro años no era la misma. El estaba consiente de que estaba enamorado. Pero, claro que no, jamás lo admitiría. / SasukexSakura, con un toque de NarutoxHinata.


"_**¿Por qué te empeñas en arruinarme la puta vida? Deja de molestar, Uchiha." **_las palabras de Sakura fueron como cincuenta cuchillos que fueron directo a su corazón. ¿Que mierda le pasaba? El no era así, el era Sasuke Uchiha. No tenia sentimientos por nadie. Y no sabia por que se sentia así, ¡claro! Le dolia el estomago, por los tomates que se había comido la noche anterior, eso era seguramente...

«_**Te duele más arriba que el estomago, pequeño**_» se dijo así mismo, su inner.

El estaba consiente de que era el maldito corazón el que le dolía. El estaba consiente de que la misma chica a la cual llamo molestia hace más de cuatro años no era la misma. El estaba conciente de que estaba enamorado. Pero, claro que no, jamás lo admitiria. Ella caeria a sus pies de nuevo, así son las cosas, y siempre lo fueron.

Se dirigio hacía su casa y aun las palabras de Sakura retumbaban en su cabeza. ¿Realmente el amor dolía tanto?

Cuando llego, se quito la camisa y se acosto en su cama. Hacía calor y ya eran las 23:30. Comenzo a pensar, más y más. En las palabras de dicha peli rosa, en sus "sentimientos" hasta que el sueño lo venció.

_Se levanto jadeando. _Había tenido una pesadilla. Horrible. Asquerosa. Repugnante. Naruto y Sakura besandose frente de él. No, eso jamás podía pasar. El dobe estaba saliendo con Hinata...solo fue una alucinación de su cabeza.

El sol le daba en la cara, ya que en la noche no había cerrado la ventana. Calculo que ya eran más de las doce del mediodía. Se vistio, levanto y salió a caminar. Necesitaba despejarse.

— ¿Teme, eres tu? Bueno ya, se que eres tu.— rio.

— Eres tan gracioso, Naruto.— dijo sarcasticamente.

— Bien, ya deja ese humor, ¿que te ocurre?—

— Nada de tu incumben...-lo miro y recordo todo lo que le había perdonado el rubio. Debía dejar su mal humor de lado y al menos contagiar un poco la sonrisa de el oji azul.— Bien, te dire, molesto. Sakura y yo...

— ¡NO ME DIGAS QUE YA LO HICIERON!—

— ¿Hacer qué?—

— Ya sabes...lo que se hace para tener bebes.— se sonrojo levemente.

— ¡¿TU ERES ESTUPIDO DOBE?! REALMENTE LO ERES, ¡CLARO QUE NO HICIMOS NADA!— se sonrojo también por el pensamiento de su amigo.

— Oh...lo siento. ¿Entonces qué ocurrio?—

— Sakura y yo peleamos...— mintió. El no le había dicho nada, solo le había pedido salir, claro...acorralandola contra un arbol. Y esta le respondió con una cachetada, y bueno, ya saben lo que le dijo luego.

— ¿Por qué? ¡Oh, espera! Vamos a comer ramen y me cuentas allí.— sonrió.

— Bien, vamos dobe.— Tenía la mente en Sakura y no se dio cuenta que el estomago le rugia.  
**.**

.

— ¿Entonces eso fue lo que te contesto?— Sasuke le conto la verdad, aunque le costaba admitirlo, el dobe era al unico que podía contarle todo. Que apesar de que era la persona más inutil que conocío en su vida, también era la más confiable.

— Así es.—

— ¿Que sientes?—

— ¿Qué?—

— ¿Que sientes por Sakura?—

— ¿Sentir? ¿Por? ¿Sakura?— dijo entre cortado.

— Si, ¿que sientes por ella teme?—

— Amor.— simplemente no sabía lo que estaba diciendo, pero se dejo llevar.

— Entonces mereces sufrir algo, ¿no crees?—

— ¿De que hablas?—

— ¿Aun no sabes por qué Sakura te rechaza y te trata con tanta frialdad? ¡Ella sufrio por ti más de lo que te puedes imaginar, derramo lagrimas como nadie! ¡Sasuke, ella te amo, incluso cuando tuviste su corazon es tus manos y lo estrujaste por completo!—

— …¿a que quieres llegar con esto?— bajo la cabeza.

— Si no sufres, entonces no es amor.—

— Esa es la frase más estupida que oí en mi vida.—

— Pues no lo es. Hinata sufrio por que me amaba. Y Sakura sufrio por ti, en todos los sentidos.—

— No por eso yo tengo que sufrir.—

— Ya estas sufriendo. Te duele el corazón, y eso no lo puedes sanar, al menos que sea Sakura la que lo intente. ¿Crees que sufrir solo trata de llorar? Te equivocas. Yo antes, aveces, no lloraba pero estaba destrozado por dentro.—

— Ya, Naruto, no quiero hacerte acordar sobre eso.—

— Bien. ¿Pedimos otro tazon de ramen?—

— Pide tú, yo me llene.—  
**.**

.

Se sentia mejor. Naruto le había arreglado un poco el día. En ese momento, se dirigia a aquel lugar. Donde la _humillo _por primera vez.

**«****Mierda****»** la había hecho sufrir tanto. La humillo tanto. La hizo pedazos por dentro. Y aun así lo siguio amando. Lo quería, pero no lo merecia. El no merecia amor. Menos de Sakura, de nadie de su entorno, en realidad. Se sento en aquel banco. Apreto los dientes y fruncio el ceño. Si, el estaba triste.

— ¿S-sasuke?— lo miro sorprendida.

— Sakura...¿que haces aquí? Es más de media noche, debes irte a la cama.—

— ¿Siempre diras lo mismo?— sonrio falsamente. Aquello le había dicho el en esa noche que se marcho...

— Perdón.—

— No tienes por...

— Si, si tengo. Perdoname por humillarte. Perdoname por ignorarte. Perdoname por abandonarte. Perdoname por todas las lagrimas que derramaste por mi. Perdoname por intentar matarte. Perdón. Por todo. Tu...si me perdonas, te juro que no te pedire nada más, ni te molestare. Pero te ruego que me perdones Sakura. Se que estas simples palabras no alcanzan para llenar todo el sufrimiento por el que pasaste. Pero te lo digo desde mi corazón. Supongo que eso vale algo. Por favor...perdoname.— Así es. Además de decir todo esto, estaba llorando.

— Sasuke...te perdono.— sonrio verdaderamente ahora. Y lo abrazo. El necesitaba uno de sus abrazos. Pero esta vez el le correspondio el abrazo.

— Gracias Sakura...eres increible.— le susurro al oído.

— Te amo.— respondió.

_El era un idiota que no sabia que mierda contestar. La amaba, pero...¿era timido acaso?_

— S-sakura y-yo...

— No tienes que decir nada.- los separo, pero sus brazos seguian en el mismo lugar- ¿Sigue en pie tu invitacion para salir?—

— Jamás la cancele.— sonrio.

— Genial, ahora si me ire a dormir.— limpio las lagrimas con sus manos y le dio un tierno beso en la nariz a Sasuke.-  
**.**

.

_"Y si me entrego a ti sincero y te hablo al corazón, espero que no  
me devuelvas un adios"._

**  
¿Que tal, lectores? :D ¿Les gustó? Espero que si. Realmente me gusta hacer sufrir a Sasuke por Sakura. Lo amo pero, merece sufrir al igual que ella :B. Esto salio algo cursi xd.**

¿Reviews?


End file.
